


Fragrance of Love

by lili_th



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Amortentia, Animagus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th





	Fragrance of Love

“Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.“

 

She was woken by a caramel owl flying straight trought the window of her dorm room in the Ravenclaw tower. Shotting up in her bed, the white haired girl stretched, a small smile on her lips as the owl ruffled its feathers before dropping the letter. It was the beggining of yet another school year, her fourth at Hogwarts. Alice took the letter with the seal of the Nakiri family, already knowing who it belonged to.

‘Dear cousin’, Erina began the letter, formal as ever, even tough they had known each other since babies. Her lond haired cousin and friend had been studying abroad for the past three years, in Beaubautox, the same school Alice had gone when she was on her first year, but then her parents decided to move to further improve their researches in different thermal spells and she’d gone with them, seeing it as an opportunity to get even better with her spells, despite beeing only eleven at the time.

The letter said that Erina was coming to Hogwarts this year, in a few weeks, and Alice could not be more delighted. Her rivalry with her cousin did not get in the way of their affections as a family.

Already in a good mood, she hopped out of bed, trowing her covers and proceded to change into her robes. When she came back, ready and fabulous (her own words) her dorm friends were waking up, rubbing their eyes as the owl took flight after making a light snack the Nakiri girl had invented and cooked herself.

“Morning.” Riouko Sakaki said, yawning as her long wine-colored hair fell against her back.

“Morning!” Alice answered, heading for the door, eyes twinkling. She slided down the stair case, landing with a little jump. She then ran to the other side of the room, to the boys dormitory and hopped up the steps.

She knocked twice, calling her friend impatiantly.

“Ryou-kun!” Not even two minutes later, a boy with long, shaggy black hair openned the door, looking as bored as bored could get. “Good morning. Lets go, i dont wanna miss breakfeast.”

She then grabbed his wrist and pulled the exhausted looking boy to the Great Hall.

…

Their first class that day was transfiguration. Alice had told Ryou about the arriving of her cousin, and as expected, he didn’t seem nearly as much excited as his grinning friend was. Not that she minded by now.

Once they entered class and lessons began, Ryou’s demeanor seemed even more tired as he looked at the board with half lidded eyes. Alice was making some calculations on a piece of parchment.

Beeing a animagus, Ryou knew a whole lot about transfiguration without having to hit the books. That, and his genious instict led people who had underestimated him before knowing his skills, gaping more than a little shocked when he performed seventh year spells without so much as bating na eye.

Alice was no different, gaining a handfull of prizes from her acomplishments, despite her young age.

When they left for their free period, Ryou finnaly spoke.

“Miss, i wanted to…practice some new spells i learned from a book on the restricted section…”

He didnt need to voice the question aloud. She answerd, smiling.

“Sure Ryou-kun, i’ll practice with you.” The boy simply nodded and they walked off towards the edge of the Dark Forest.

As she shielded herself from a particulary strong spell, she tough about how they had met and smiled for a moment, before jumping out of range of a second dangerous looking spark from his wand.

He had been sorted into the Ravenclaw house after a few moments, the hat, he told her a few weeks later, pondering seriously about putting him into Slytherin. The poor hat must have had it tough, to sort trough his confusion, since Ryou could be considered to have two completly different personalityes dueling in his mind.

By the beggining of their second year, and a great deal of unauthorized duels later, they had become friends, partners of the sort, with him calling her Miss after his first victory in a duel. They had been almost inseparable since then.

In their third year, Ryo had discovered the way to become an animagus and so he did, with Alice’s loyal help. And, while he was extremely good in transfiguration spells, she was scary brillliant with incantantions, especially the ones that involved the four elements, winning a prize about it that very year.

Later, when their classes had come to na end, they enjoyed the view from one of the stone openings of a particullary tall tower, feeling the fant breaze of the lake wash over them as they stayed seated, arms brushing each other in the narrow space of the window.

…

The fourteen year old shot up in bed yet again that night, for a completly different reason. She was sweating, hands gripping her sheets as tears streamed down her pale face. A nightmare. Breathing heavily, she got up, as silently as she could, putting on cat slippers as she slid out of bed, and out the dorm room, trying to stop her trembling.

The knock was soft, followed by na even lower whisper, but the black haired boy heard and headed for the door, openning it slowly to find his shaking friend.

As it was with many things, they did not need to speak to comunicate their emotions. Kurokiba closed the door behind her and guided the girl towards his bed.

Neither of them understood that it was actions like these, the gentle looks,unspoken words, the innocent and almost sweet way he hugged her loosely as they layed back onto the bed, or even the curling of her body and hands against his pajamas, that made people think they were more than what they claimed to be.

She could not remembre when it had began exacly, but she could vaguely recolect a terrified looking young Ryou, curling in one of the sofás in the comon room and how a younger version of herself, took his wrist and guided him towards her bedroom, not before casting a consfusing spell on the stair case.

Only that it had become tradition, even when nightmares weren’t involved.

As she fell asleep, feeling Ryou’s breathing so close to her face, she wondered if it was only her imagination, the warmer feeling taking over her chest, and the fast heart beat she could sense from the boy next to her.

…

The next day, the first to wake up was not Kurokiba, how it always was, but instead, a boy with tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes got up first, confused by the silence in the room. Then his eyes fell upon the two people on the bed next to his and an evil smirk crossed his lips.

As the other boys in the room woke up, they also looked bewildered. A boy wearing round glasses gasped softly and a boy whose eyes you couldn’t see beneath the mop of wine, purpilish hair merely stared at their companion’s bed.

Finnaly giving in to his desires, Hayama popped a few confettis right above the girl and the boy’s head, startling both so much that the Nakiri girl kicked Kurokiba off the bed in her surprise.

After a few indignant shouts from the dishelved looking girl and a murderous hiss from the red eyed boy, the white haired boy ran from the bedroom, his laughter resounding in the early hours of the morning.

Potions class that day seemed to not be on their side, and Hayama knew that, if the snickers and amused glances he kept trowing at both friends from his seat in the front of the class were anything to go by.

That day’s potion assignment, was, if it could even be considered a cruel joke, Amortentia.

Ryo groaned uncaracteriscally. Hayama was not going to let him hear the end of it. It wasnt the first time they had been caught sleeping together, but since a angered kind of confession from Ryou’s part, now the other boy seemed to be always wating to annoy him whenever he could. Alice was looking at him, her red eyes puzzled. Ryo was usually imnune to the tantalizing of basically anyone, save from her. What was going on?

As the professor layed the ingredients on the black board, she thought back to the way her chest got suddenly, unberably warm last night. She touched the place where the feeling had come, eyes serious. She was a cleaver young girl. Denying her emotions simply did not sit well with her personality, and yet…

She pused the toughts aside as they began to work in perfect, very nearly frightening synch. They finished their at the same time the Akira boy did and both table occupants glared at each other. They were having classes with the griffindors that day, and there was a boy with spiked hair as red as blood beside him, looking amused at the fuming exchange of looks.

The professor aproached each caldrum, asking people what they smelled. It wasn’t until Hayama answered cinnamon that Alice panicked a bit, unaware of the terror- struck boy by her side.

They both leaned in, fast as a jerk knee reaction and almost bumped their heads as they tried to smell the fragance of the potion.

“So what do you guys scent from it?” The professor questioned, not noticing the look they exchanged. She oppened her mouth to speak.

Alice felt her heart shake a bit, as the scent took over her nostrils. “Something thermal and sweet, like the chemicals my parents use on their creations, along with the unmistakable odor of the sea brease at dusk,” she remembered feeling it the first time she and Ryo went on a vacation trip with her family, “like the one you can feel in Ryou-kun’s native town.” She said excietedly. “Also, a weird smell, of dog’s fur right after a bath.” She scrunched her nose in na attempt to hide the blush and made space so her friend could smell it too.

Ryou closed his eyes, sensing the shivers running up and down his arms. “A hot and cold smell, like the earth beneath my paw-feet when i…” He stopped dead before he gave away that he ran in the Forbidden Forest. Confused, he turned to the girl watching him expectantly and asked, furrowing his brow, “Miss,did you bring your cookies to class?” He asked, souding tired and addled.

“Uh, no…” She began, tiping her head to the side, but before she could ask what was wrong, he scrached his nose with the back of his hand and continued.

“There’s an weird scent together with it, almost like the cookies Alice make’s every friday, i dont know why…”He broke off. She made them as snacks for when they could sneak out to the protection of the trees and where he transformed into a massive dog and streched his muscles after a tiring week of hiding his animagus form.

By that point, the professor was trying to hold the streching of his lips and Hayama was chuckling low beside them. It took a second for Ryou to realize the implications of reconizing a scent he related to Alice on his amortentia. His eyes went as wide as Alice’s face was pink. She also seemed to be extremely embarassed.

Their shock only lasted a minute, because the next she was hitting the black haired boy, her tiny fists smacking his arm in an attempt to hide her awkwardness. Still looking uinterested, despite his rapdily beating heart, he elevated an arm and hugged her neck in a swift and seemenly rude movement. Nevertheless, it was enough to stop her asault on his stinging flesh. She was still murmuring a few insults as her hands grabbed at his shirt but he only held her and after a few laughs, she lifted her head and kissed his nose, her eyes closed and her cheeks puffed underneath them.

He let his lips curl up the tiniest bit, not really looking at her, but focusing on a longer strand of hair that fell againt her face.

Needless to say, they had to pospone the trip to the Forest that afternoon since Hayama and a relieved looking Sakaki refused to let them leave the dorm room without snark coments and merciless teasing at every chance they got. Ryou went full angry mode when Hayama showed a picture of Alice sleeping and Ryou snoring beside her to all the fourth years.

Later, after calming Ryou down, wich meant letting him nearly destroy the common room and helping him on hexing Akira, they layed sprawled on Alice’s bed, since Ryous own dormintory was out of the question, unless she wanted somebody to suffer permanent damadge.

The window right beside the girl’s bed was open, letting the cool air brush over their relaxed bodies, breathing warm and in synch, with whispers of winter in its tail.


End file.
